smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammers (2006 Series)
Hammers are the weapon of choice for both Mario Bros. They appear to be Ultra Hammers, specifically the ones used in Superstar Saga. So far, hammers have appeared in almost every episode in one way or another, sometimes lost or damaged in the course of a battle. Mario uses his hammer more freely, while Luigi uses his more for finishers and surprise attacks, as well as the occasional combo attack with Sonic. Hammer Appearances Mario Episode 2: Used against Bowser. Mario swings and misses, leaving his hammer behind. Later, he tries to use it again on Metal Bowser, but Bowser's hard skin caused shock waves so hard that the hammer quite literally was 'upgraded' into a jackhammer. Episode 5: Mario freed a Yoshi from its chain by hitting it with his hammer. In the following battle Mario initiated a combo attack with his brother on the red counterparts of the Koopa Bros. and Axem Rangers X. Episode 6: Mario mostly used his hammer to battle Axem Ranger Red. When Mecha Sonic appeared he used his hammer to slam Shell Luigi into the robot, before hurling himself. Episode 7: Mario knocks Luigi into the ground right before his angered brother attacks Stuffwell. In the Pipe Maze, Mario brings out his hammer to hit the brick wall covering the warp pipe leading to the Minus World. Later he swings multiple times at Mecha Sonic, missing all but the final swing, which Mecha Sonic catches, which sent the hammer head flying. Episode 8: Whilst attacking the Omega Doomship's exterior, Mario uses his hammer for numerous things, including attacking Bullet Bills, using a carbon copy spin-attack and other attacks on enemies. To battle Basilisx Mario transforms into Hammer Bro. Mario, and starts using numerous hammers, both in the way that his usual hammer would be, and in new ways, notably a flurry of projectiles (but, as is usual of SMBZ projectiles, they all miss, or are destroyed). Luigi Episode 1: In an ill-conceived attempt to repair the Red Fire, Luigi starts smashing it with his hammer. Episode 4: Luigi makes a golf swing at the Yellow Koopa brother, complete with a call of "FORE!". Episode 5: During a case of mistaken identity, Luigi and Sonic fight of some native Yoshis, Luigi using his Sonic as a baseball and his hammer as a bat. Later, Luigi attempts to save a Yoshi but the giant weight turned out to be a Chain Chomp. Even later, Luigi and Mario send both the Red Axem Ranger and Koopa Brother into the woods with a combo attack. Episode 7: Luigi is about to attack Stuffwell when his brother intervenes. Episode 8: Once Luigi enters the Omega Doomship, he starts a number of combo-attacks with Yoshi, using mostly his hammer. Later, he transforms, and doesn't use his hammer much, save for attacking a helpless Koopatrol mercilessly. While transformed, Luigi himself becomes a hammer, or rather, a makeshift one. Part in Battle Hammers tend to play a key role in SMBZ, usually used for finishers or dueling against an opponent with another weapon, thought they are also used to strike blows or for firing projectiles. If they're not being used for either of those things, then they're being used by or on Luigi for comic relief. Trivia *It was once debated whether or not the hammers were all the same or new ones. It is now believed that they are different hammers, considering the abundance of hammers in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the fact that the hammers appear to come from the universe of their namesake, hammerspace, wherein infinite hammers and bombs reside. *Mark Haynes might be replacing the hammers from Superstar Saga with the ones from Bowser's Inside Story, in along with Bowser's sprite. Category:Items Category:Non-Canon